Marvel Heroes/List of Characters
Heroes Spider-Man Bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter Parker assumed many of the powers of a spider, including super strength, wall climbing, and more. Captain America Steve Rogers is patriot who was genetically modified to become the American super-soldier, Captain America. He uses his indestructible shield to fight for justice. Hulk Dr. Robert Bruce Banner was subjected to extreme levels of gamma radiation. He now turns into the near-indestructible smashing-machine, Hulk, whenever he becomes too angry. Thor From Norse mythology, Thor was stripped of his godlike powers and sent to earth to learn humility. Armed with Mjolnir, Thor has superhuman strength and endurance. Wolverine Wolverine has superhuman regeneration, razor-sharp claws, and bones laced with adamantium. His awesome fighting skills make him a formidable opponent. Human Torch The Human Torch is a fun-loving member of the Fantastic Four. When he encases himself in fiery plasma, he can more than hold his own in a fight. Iron Man Brilliant inventor Tony Stark designed a super-suit that turns him into the awesome Iron Man. Armed with super-strength and powerful weaponry, Iron Man can challenge any foe. Storm Storm is a mutant with supreme control over the forces of weather. She punishes her enemies with gale-force winds and searing lightning bolts. Elektra Elektra is a deadly assassin who uses her sais and her lethal martial arts skills to mow down her enemies. She has a soft spot for Daredevil, and the two often fight alongside one another. Thing The serious-minded Thing is the brawn of the Fantastic Four. His resolve in defeating a foe is as strong as his hide is thick. He can take a punch and keep on punching back. Daredevil As a child, Matt Murdock was blinded by toxic ooze. the same ooze boosted his other senses to superhuman levels, prompting him to fight crime as the acrobatic Daredevil. Villain MOD Cards Venom When Eddie Brock came into contact with an alien symbiote, the malevolent Venom was born. His twisted love/hate relationship with Spider-Man makes him a dangerous villain. Bullseye Bullseye's perfect aim makes almost any object a lethal projectile in his hands. This combined with his Olympic-level physical fitness, ensures that Daredevil has his hands full. Hobgoblin Hobgoblin's intellect and collection of bizarre weaponry combine to form a dangerous foe. His penchant for mischief and madness keeps Spider-Man on his toes. Spiral The six-armed assassin known as Spiral is a (usually) loyal servant of the maniac alien Mojo. Her cybernetic enhancements and mystical powers make her an awesome killing machine. Loki The self-proclaimed "God of Mischief", Loki, is constantly trying to overthrow Asgard. His immense strength and magical powers make this brother of Thor a persistent pest. Lady Deathstrike The sworn enemy of Wolverine, Lady Deathstrike had herself cybernetically enhanced into a lethal killing machine. Her speed and razor-like claws make her a worthy combatant. Klaw Klaw is a being made of pure sound. His powerful sound blasts and his brilliant scientific mind help him cause havoc wherever he goes. Whirlwind Whirlwind is a mutant who uses his superhuman speed to twist himself into a powerful vortex. This, along with his twisted mind, makes him a potent enemy of the Avengers. Omega Red Omega Red possesses the ability to drain the life force from his enemies. Combined with his enhanced skeleton and metallic tentacles, the result is a super-soldier beyond compare. Owl Owl's hollow bones and superior strength grant him limited flight ability. He uses these in conjunction with his razor-sharp metal talons to thwart his opponents. Boss MOD Cards Doctor Doom Doctor Doom is the brilliant and evil ruler of Latveria. He uses his genius and his sorcery in pursuit of both world conquest and the destruction of his arch-rivals, the Fantastic Four. Magneto Magneto's ruthless pursuit of mutant domination makes him the X-Men's persistent enemy. His immense intellect coupled with his mastery of magnetism makes his a powerful foe. Ultron Ultron is a powerful android, convinced of the superiority of machine over man. His great strength and powerful arsenal make him the Avengers' number one foe. Thanos Thanos is a member of the Eternals, an advanced race living on the moon, Titan. Immensely powerful and intelligent, he seeks the destruction of life in all its forms. Doctor Octopus The product of an experiment gone awry, Doctor Octopus is a powerful enemy. The robotic arms grafted to his torso can bend steel and wreak terrific mayhem. Baron Zemo Baron Zemo is a brilliant inventor and a master of combat. HIs repeated attempts at world domination make him a constant thorn in Captain America's side.Category:Character Lists